the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place of Eternal Darkness/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an Eternal Darkness cat. Archives 1, 2 In the Place of Eternal Darkness... Peleus let out a growl. His wounds already were starting to heal and his strength was begining to return. "Just leave her alone, she's just a kit," he hissed. 23:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "Shut up" Thanatos growled.Night 23:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "When are you going to grow up?" Peleus replied. 23:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "Okay smarty how about you tell me how i'm not grown" Thanatos meowed.Night 00:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Peleus just laughed. "How about you just play nice with the other little kits then?" 00:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Haha yeah, I was playing nice with you wasn't I? Little kitten. You should work on your fighting and stop hiding behind rocks." Thanatos meowed to Peleus.Night 00:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed at Thanatos. 04:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hay" she interrupted, " I am just being nice, can't I be nice" she said looking at the little kit like she was meat, Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) The kit blinked her eyes innocently. "It's good to be nice, Mama told me 'dat. She says nice kits go to see nice cats in the starry sky when they sleep." She purred. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 12:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Welcome to Eternal Darkness kit" Thanatos meowed.Night 13:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Amboi suddenly pounced on Thanatos,Clawing his eyes,Not killing him or blinding him but leaving a scar on his eyes.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos slashed his claws at Amboi's neck "I'm sick of this!" he growled as his wounds quickly healed.Night 13:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why are you so damn annoying?" Peleus questioned Amboi. 13:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Same reason you are"Said amboi.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Your comebacks don't even make any sense," Peleus replied. 13:11, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos quickly sunk his teeth in Amboi's back and dug his claws in his legs causing him to fall down "I'm done here" he meowed as he padded into a den.Night 13:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Wings smiled glancing over at the bleeding cats,"angel, did she ever tell you where cats go if they aren't so nice."Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 13:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos fell asleep.Night 16:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Lily looked confused. "Nope," she purred quietly, "but she did say that all cats are good on the inside." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos woke up.Night 12:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Amboi padded around.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded out of the den.Night 12:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) She scoffed "sure, so then where do you think you are?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 14:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos yawned.Night 14:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Aria padded around the clearing slowly, blinking every few seconds, then padded towards Lily. "Hi, I'm Aria." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Wings's red eyes fell on her, ''new cat''she thought in a little disgust. She smiled through it.Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 06:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) (Please sign your posts, Dappleh) Lily looked at Aria. "I'm Lily!" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 01:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you Lilly." She glanced at Wings and hissed silently under her breath. She unseathed her blood stained claws and seatlhed them once more. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Lily looked at Aria's claws. "Your feet keep moving." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Aria looked back at Lily. "Sorry." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Lily looked around. "So what is this place?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Winges wickedly sweet smile spread across her face "yes do explain, to this poor kit" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 06:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded up to the cats "Your in a place where very bad or evil kittys go! Cats who kill for fun and don't love anyone" he meowed.Night 11:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Lily looked shocked. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 20:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay